Menunggu
by Kumuro-san
Summary: Menunggu, bagi sebagian orang, adalah hal yang membosankan. Tapi, bukan berarti menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. One-shot. 8059.


A/N : Ha-hai, saya kembali lagi. Apa ada yang sudah kangen? #slap

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Menunggu © Kumuro-san

Summary : Menunggu, bagi sebagian orang, adalah hal yang membosankan. Tapi, bukan berarti menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. One-shot. 8059

Warning : sho-ai, a little bit of OOC-ness, kalimat tidak sesuai EYD dan lainnya.

* * *

Menunggu, bagi sebagian orang, adalah hal yang membosankan. Entah itu menunggu pada antrian panjang di loket, menunggu _buffering_ suatu video hingga bisa diputar, atau menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Terlebih jika orang yang menunggu tersebut tidaklah termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang sabar, sudah barang tentu pekerjaan yang membawa kebosanan tersebut akan turut menyeret kekesalan bersamanya. Lalu, apa hubungannya pekerjaan menunggu dengan cerita kali ini? Yah, mari kita tengok saja sang tokoh utama yang rambutnya telah memutih akibat terlalu lama menunggu.

Bohong, deh.

Memang rambut si pemuda saja yang sudah berwarna seperti itu sejak ia lahir. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan yang sedari tadi melipat tangannya itu sudah pasti bukanlah termasuk golongan yang sabar. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia mendecakkan lidahnya hampir di tiap menit yang berlalu. Terduduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan wajah terlipat serta dandanan layaknya preman, ia terlihat seperti anak-anak muda "bermasalah". Tapi memang benar kalau pemuda ini punya masalah. Masalah ia cuma satu.

Ia bosan.

Bosan karena sedari tadi menunggu.

Dan sekarang, kebosanan itu bersatu padu dengan kekesalan yang kian menggunung menciptakan segurat emosi mengerikan pada wajahnya. Hanya dari tampangnya saja sudah dapat kita ketahui, ia sudah sangat siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang membuatnya menunggu lama seperti ini. Siapa pun yang ia maksud berarti siapa pun, ia tak pandang bulu lagi meski orang tersebut adalah... temannya?

Sebenarnya, ia pun masih bingung dengan status antara dirinya dan orang tersebut.

"Cih, si bodoh itu. Kalau 5 menit lagi dia tidak datang juga, aku akan pergi dari sini", gerutu si pemuda bertampang seram. Yang pemuda itu tidak sadari adalah ia telah mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut dalam setengah jam terakhir. Mencoba membunuh waktu, pemuda itu mengedarkan kedua manik kehijauan miliknya ke lingkungan sekitar, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat sementara ia menunggu. Tapi apalah daya, retina di balik matanya hanya bisa menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, berdua bersenda gurau di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya. Sesuatu, entah apa, dari pemandangan tersebut membuatnya kesal. Yah, mungkin karena kini ia sedang menunggu sendirian di tempat yang begitu ramai dan banyak dikunungi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda.

5 menit terlewati.

Sekali lagi decak kesal itu terdengar.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu cukup tahu, ia tak akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum menemui orang yang ia nanti. Ia tahu dirinya akan tetap menunggu, seberapa pun lamanya orang itu datang. Tapi ia tak akan mengakuinya, jangankan di depan umum, mengakui hal itu pada diri sendiri saja merupakan pekerjaan yang teramat sangat sulit baginya.

Dirogohnya kantong celana berisikan ponsel miliknya dan dilihatnya jam yang terpampang pada layar. Sudah sekian menit terlewat dan pemuda itu belum bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki janji dengannya. Ia sedikit menyesal, sebenarnya. Tadi pagi, ketika ia akan berangkat ke tempat itu, sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menelepon atau setidaknya mengirim pesan singkat kepada orang tersebut sekedar untuk mengingatkan janji pertemuan mereka. Hanya saja kombinasi sifat keras kepala, pemalu, dan tidak mau jujur miliknya membuat ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan segera berangkat.

Ia membuka kotak masuk posel miliknya. Membaca pesan singkat yang ia terima dari orang tersebut terakhir kali, tadi malam. Dibacanya pula pesan-pesan singkat yang lain dan balasan-balasan yang ia kirim untuk lawan bicaranya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sebuah lengkungan kecil terukir di bibirnya kala ia membaca pesan-pesan singkat tersebut. Pesan-pesan singkat antara dirinya dan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.

_Sebentar lagi_, pemuda itu membatin. Bukan untuk menghibur diri, tetapi lebih kepada keyakinan bahwa orang yang ia tunggu pasti akan muncul sebentar lagi. Meskipun membosankan, tapi ia tahu bahwa menunggu bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Karena di ujung penantian itu, ia pasti akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal dari apa yang ia lakukan, seperti…

"Oi, Gokudera!",

_Senyumnya yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. _

"Maaf aku terlambat.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekat dengan cengiran secerah matahari siang itu. Pipi si pemuda berambut putih perlahan merona. Dipalingkannya wajah kesal yang semakin memanas itu dan ia pun mendecakkan lidahnya sekali lagi .

"Ck, kau baru sadar?"

* * *

G-GYAAAH!

Sudah cukup lama saya tidak publish fic. Kerasa sama saya sih lama, padahal sebenarnya gak lama-lama amat ya. Habis mau gimana lagi, kalau liat author lain mereka update bisa sehari-dua hari, bahkan 3 jam doang. Kemampuan update saya masih jauh dari cepat sepertinya #sigh

Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic di luar dari pairing seputar tumpukan tuna, nanas, dan ayam (?)

Kinda fail? Kinda good? Tell me, then…


End file.
